Series Battle 1.1: Blake VS Ashlee
Finally, after my hiatus, and a quick binge-watch of what I missed, I can start this series off! Before I begin, I'd like to remind everyone of the rules. 1. The amount of fights for this "series" is random, ranging from 3 on up. 2. Research is going to be done on each combatant, but it will not be used to justify the winner. 3. The fight doesn't need to end in death, a KO victory is still a victory. 4. The winner of this fight is being done as a "spur-of-the-moment" thing, which means it depends how I feel at the time of typing the fight. With all of that said, I can finally start this series off with an interesting first battle! It's a battle of black versus black, secrets versus secrets, loners versus loners! The Battle Location: The Countryside Time: 11:00 PM In the middle of the vast countryside, two individuals were on a collision course that seemed to be unavoidable. As stars filled the sky and the moonlight shined down into a clearing, the two figures finally ran into each other, causing both to stumble backwards before a sudden gust of wind blew by, lending an uneasy feeling to the air. One of the individuals, who wore a bow on their head, said "Sorry about that, didn't see you quickly enough". The other figure, who was quite angry, said "Couldn't see me huh"? The figure then created a fireball and launched it at the other individual, who evaded it by sidestepping the blast before saying "Calm down, I wasn't trying to run into you". "There's no need to fight". The angry figure then created a bright light on it's left index finger, it's brilliant light shining throughout the entire area and leaving no shadows to hide in. Then the figure holding the light said "Look at you, all alone in the darkness of the night". Then the other individual sighed and said "Are you really not going to leave me any choice but to fight you"? Then the figure with the light released the light and it floated into the sky above them, keeping the brightness of the light over them while freeing the figure's left hand. "The name's Ashlee, and I'm going to show you why I am not to be trifled with"! "But before I destroy you, what's your name"? The other individual sighed yet again before drawing a mysterious-looking sword and pointing it at her opponent. "Blake". "Blake Belladonna". "But why do you need to ask my name"? Then Ashlee laughed and said "For the tombstone of course"! As she said that, Ashlee suddenly launched 3 fireballs at Blake, who used her sword, Gambol Shroud, to slice all 3 apart before she got into her fighting stance! FIGHT! Ashlee then created about a dozen spikes made of ice and launched them at Blake, who narrowly dodged all of them before thinking to herself "Ice"? "Where is she keeping her dust"? Ashlee then sent a wave of water crashing towards Blake, who wisely climbed up to higher ground to avoid the wave before she said "How are you carrying so much dust"? "Where could you possibly be storing it"? Ashlee looked at her dumbfounded for a few seconds before saying "Dust"? "You mean the crap that we invented vacuums for"? "Why the Hell would I use that as a weapon"? Blake then was confused and said "You don't even know what dust is, but how are you using those elemental attacks"? Then Ashlee sneered as she created a giant rock and launched it at Blake before saying "And you don't even know what magic is, look who's talking"! Blake sliced the giant rock in half and then leaped off the falling pieces of it towards Ashlee, who created a shield in front of herself and blocked a slash from Blake before blasting her point blank with a blast of lightning that sent Blake plummeting backwards and through an entire hill. Ashlee then created a gigantic fireball above her head and sent it flying towards Blake as she said "Oops, I hope cremation works for you"! Blake managed to avoid the giant murder ball by using one of her shadow clones to take the impact for her before it reached her. Blake took the chance she had and fired a bullet up at the light in the sky, shattering it and leaving the area in darkness as well as with heavy smoke from the massive explosion caused by the fireball. Ashlee heard the gunshot and noticed the change in lighting, which caused her to cast a night vision spell on herself, which allowed her to narrowly dodge a slash from Blake, who was surprised she dodged and said "So you can see in the dark too"? Ashlee then used an immobilization spell and stopped Blake in her tracks before blasting her with a giant thunderbolt that lit the entire sky for roughly 5 seconds before fading! Ashlee walked over to Blake stood, not moving at all. Ashlee then laughed and said "Looks like I won, just as I expected". She then poked Blake and felt a cold and hard material, which confused her and made her say "Wait a minute, this is fucking stone"! Ashlee then was slashed across her back and knocked forward before suddenly being slashed backwards and then back and forth for a total of 6 hits before being slashed into the air, where the real Blake dropped down and slashed towards her, but Ashlee used a boulder from below in order to shield her from the slash before she suddenly breathed fire over the boulder, creating a trail of lava that burnt Blake and knocked her to the ground, where Ashlee then slammed the giant boulder on her from above and then stood on top of it triumphantly! However, the boulder then cracked and Ashlee was thrown off of it. As Ashlee stood back up, Blake crawled out from under the boulder, heavily bruised and with her aura nearly depleted from the heavy punishment. Ashlee was bleeding and could hardly even see with one of her eyes, she didn't have very much left either. However, her good eye then changed from it's normal green to a light purple as she said "That's it"! "There's nowhere you can hide from me now bitch"! Blake then created 3 more shadow clones, who all charged Ashlee as she was preparing 5 spells at once! Ashlee's first spell was a spear made from ice that impaled one of the shadow clones and destroyed it before her second spell, which was a ball of dark energy, blasted one of the other two clones into oblivion. Then, as Blake turned her sword towards Ashlee and fired a bullet at her, Ashlee used her third spell, which was a reflection spell that reflected the bullet back towards Blake, who was struck square in the chest with it as her aura shattered like glass around her! Then Ashlee suddenly appeared in front of Blake as she used her fourth spell, a rune, and placed it on Blake's chest before she suddenly began to turn to stone! Then Ashlee used her fifth spell, which summoned a gigantic boulder before dropping it on Blake's last shadow clone, crushing into dust as she then turned towards the new stature she had made. She then walked up to the statue that used to be Blake before saying "It's such a pity that you didn't get a chance to tell me the spelling of your name before I turned you to stone". "But alas, I happen to be rather adept at spelling". "So I'll take my best shot at it". She then summoned a black marker and wrote Blake's forehead "Here Lies", then she wrote on her chest "Blake Belladonna", and she then closed the marker and admired her handiwork before laughing and teleporting away. KO! This fight was very fun to type and it was actually longer than I thought it was going to be! Seeya for the second round of this Series Battle! Category:Fights Category:Series Battles